An Unsolvable Riddle
by SnowStormInSummer
Summary: What if, the first time Voldemort fell, he left two children behind? How will they cope growing up without him, which side will they choose when he returns, and what will they do when they ultimately lose him forever?
1. Prologue: 31st October 1981

He had come to take his leave of her. She held her crying daughter in her arms, and begged him not to go.

"Tom, please. Not an entire family. Not a child no older than Tolly. Not a defenceless young couple. Please."

He ignored her.

"I am leaving, Julia," he informed her, "look after the little brat, and do not leave the house. And if you question me again, I'll perform the cruciatus curse on our daughter, and make you watch. Or better still, I'll make you do it yourself."

Then he Disapparated, and she dropped to her knees and howled, thinking of that innocent couple, who loved each other and spent each day happy, and the baby doomed to die in just a few moments. Rufus ran in and wrapped his arms around her and the baby, and stoked her hair.

"It will be alright," he promised, "I won't let him hurt you or Tolly."

"But what about them?" she wailed, "what about the Potters?"

Her brother let go of her as if she were too hot to touch, and a hard look came onto his face.

"They are our enemies, Julia," he answered, "they deserve death."

Then he stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>Vee was sitting in his crib, cackling about something. He was an odd baby.<p>

Then Tom entered, and he kissed her on the cheek, and then lifted the child out of the cot and bounced him up and down and spoke to him, attempting to say a meaningful goodbye.

"I will be back shortly, Lyra," he explained, "keep an eye on my darling boy for me, and when I return I will have neutralised a great threat."

She nodded and smiled as he handed the baby back to her.

"Be safe,Tom, and..." she trailed off, trying to think of a way to tell him that if he did not come back, it would sadden her. Eventually she shook her head, placed her son back in his bed and turned to Tom.

"I love you," she whispered. Tom looked embarrassed and looked at the walls, the ceiling, Vee, anything but her.

"Well...I, that is - I will see you tomorrow, Lyra."

And he hurried out of the room. She sighed and turned back to their child, trying to ignore the tears slowly rolling down her face.

_What did you expect, you idiot? _She thought, _he is the Dark Lord. He does not love._


	2. Chapter One: September 1992

**A/N: Hi, this is just to say that I gave Yaxley a first name. I chose Rufus because I think it suits him.**

I grew up with my mother, Julia Yaxley, and her brother, Rufus Yaxley. My mother was unstable, and so it was mainly my uncle who raised me. They are twins, and they look very similar to each other, with the same pale blue eyes, and light blonde hair. My uncle was solidly built, neither fat nor muscular, but simply large. My mother however, was slight and quiet and very easily scared. I take after them in looks, and I am small like my mother. I don't mind it.

What terrified me was whether my personality was similar to my father's. He was Lord Voldemort. All I know is that he abused my mother, and that is why she broke down, went mad. He only slept with her in the first place because he wanted a son. I was a disappointment to him.

When I was eleven, I received a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts, just as hundreds of other children my age did. Uncle Rufus took me shopping in Diagon Alley, and that was where I met Draco Malfoy. He was complaining at his mother in the Owl Emporium, and when I asked if he too doing his Hogwarts shopping he said,

"What's it to you?"

Then his mother saw Uncle Rufus emerging from the shadows behind me, and pinched his shoulder, hard.

"Yaxley," she said superciliously, "it _has _been a long time since I saw you out and about. Is this your daughter?"

"Niece," my uncle grunted, and Narcissa went pale.

"Not...not _that _niece?" she asked, her voice shaking. Draco looked at his parent in confusion, no doubt wondering why Yaxley's niece so terrified his mother. He shot me a quizzical glance, and I smiled wryly.

My uncle nodded, and for a moment I thought Mrs Malfoy was going to collapse.

"It is an honour to meet you, Miss Yaxley," she exclaimed, shaking my hand vigorously, "you be very nice to her, Draco, you hear?"

"Ok, fine!" Draco told her, squirming away, a large scowl on his face.

"Well he was charming," I remarked when we were safely out of the shop. Uncle Rufus pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't be too disparaging about the Malfoys, Tolly. They helped your father a great deal before he fell."

"Exactly," I muttered, but he did not hear. My Uncle knew nothing of my reservations about his beliefs. I was still undecided about which cause I would have supported, had I been old enough to make my own decision at the time of the First Wizarding War, and not be swayed by my parents.

* * *

><p>When my mother took me to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I had two pieces of advice. One, tell no-one who you are, and two, <em>find<em> _her_. As always, my mother looked neat and respectable in her trouser suit. She wore a black blazer, a black waistcoat, a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. Her auburn hair was brushed and done up in a neat bun on her head, tight enough to make her appear business like, but not so severe that it pulled at her face. She kissed me on the brow and then put her hands on my shoulders.

"Remember, you might look like him, but you have the heart of a Shafiq. Never forget that."

I smiled, and promised I would not, and then I boarded the train with my trunk and my bat, Lilith. I searched through the compartments until I saw a girl with pale blonde hair. My heart lurched. Was this her? I decided to find out.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked, feeling awkward. She nodded benignly and I stowed my trunk on the rail above. She held an owl cage tightly, in which sat a completely black owl. She seemed fascinated by Lilith.

"Is that a...bat?" she asked. We began a spirited conversation about Lilth, until eventually I asked her name.

"Ottolyn Yaxley," she said hesitantly, "Tolly to my friends."

My smile was wiped from my face and a lump appeared in my throat.

"Oh," I gasped out, "well, I'm Zavier Shafiq. You can just call me Vee."

She gave me an odd look.

"Do...do I know you?" she asked. I shook my head, and there were tears in my eyes.

"Not yet," I answered.

"What's that meant to mean?" she exclaimed.

I began speaking, and with every word her expression became more terrified.

"Ottolyn Malefica Merope Bellatrix Cecilia Yaxley-Riddle. The Dark Lord's daughter. I have been waiting to meet you for years. Mother wanted us to be introduced, but Yaxley wouldn't allow it. He was still angry about Julia, you see."

"Who are you?" she yelled, pulling a wand out of her pocket. I saw that like mine, it was made from yew. _His _wand was yew also.

"Zavier Ernesto Morfin Rodolphus Raphael Shafiq-Riddle. I am your brother."


End file.
